Las Heridas Del Pasado
by BlazePyrokitty
Summary: Aunque haya pasado muchos años,el pasado vuelve a atormentar la mente de Silver, recordando aquella mirada de desprecio de su padre, ese sentimiento de rechazo y abandono vuelve a brotar en su joven frágil corazón...el joven que nunca sintió el amor de un padre,vuelve a reflexionar sobre su vida pasada


**Este fanfic empezó solo como para desahogarme, estaba en esos días que estaba realmente triste y lo escribí,solo tengo empezada el capitulo 2, pero como que en estos momentos llevará tiempo(si llego a tener errores, me avisan así la edito para tratar de corregirla antes de que me de flojera de hacerlo xD)Bueno la idea de esta historia es sobre el pasado de Silver, quise hacerlo algo diferente a los demás fanfics con algo basado en la realidad de la vida de algunas personas(no todos la viven de una forma muy feliz que digamos ._. )**

* * *

Capitulo1: Las Heridas Del Pasado

Una noche estrellada de invierno, la luna llena iluminaba el rostro de un joven erizo plateado que estaba de pie al borde de un acantilado, con los ojos cerrados encerrado en sus propios pensamientos, sintiendo la brisa invernal en el rostro llena de tristeza, de repente escucha una voz femenina que lo llama

Si-Silver...-dijo Blaze preocupada y con miedo porque no quería acercarse donde está Silver por su problema de acrofobia- sé lo que estas pensando, pero...si sigues aferrado al pasado, no podrás disfrutar del presente, te olvidas vivir -suspira-

Es inevitable olvidar mi pasado, estas heridas aun no han sanado -dijo Silver angustiado y viendo a Blaze seria como siempre, pero él sabía que ella estaba preocupada con solo escuchar el tono de su voz a pesar que su expresión de su rostro sigue intacta-

N-No qui-quisiera Mo-Molestarte, pe-pero...-Inhala y exhala para tomar aire, se pone firme y pregunta- ¿serías tan amable de alejarte de ese acantilado para que podremos hablar mejor, si no es mucha molestia?

El erizo albino asintió con la cabeza, se olvidó de que ella le tenía miedo a las alturas, se alejo del acantilado y se acercó donde estaba la gata púrpura

Lo siento...lo había olvidado -se disculpó Silver, se dio cuenta del frió invierno y empezó a sentir escalofríos -BLaze ¿no sientes frío?

No, ¿Te has olvidado que tengo poderes pyrokineticos? -en el momento que ella preguntó se cruza de brazos- Puedo usarlo para mantener mi cuerpo caliente y evito el frío

Oh,cierto...que envidia, me gustaría tener esos poderes para no congelarme-decía Silver mientras se cruzaba de brazos por el frío y temblaba como gelatina-

Cuando llegue el verano, dudo que sigas deseando ser pyrokinetico - dijo la gata púrpura- yo en tu lugar me conformaría con la telekinesis

Silver quería reírse un poco de lo que dijo Blaze, pero en esos momentos no estaba de buen humor, solo hizo una pequeña sonrisa forzada, en esos momentos la gata pirokinetica se acerco más al erizo blanco, ella puso sus manos en los brazos de él y cerró los ojos

Blaze ¿que haces? -dijo algo nervioso el erizo telekinetico-

Usando mis poderes para que no tengas frío -Contesto Blaze con los ojos cerrado, en ese instante Silver dejo de sentir frío y ella lo soltó- ¿te sientes mejor?

Si...gracias,blaze -dijo Silver agradecido, pero su estado de animo seguía igual-

Sé que esto no te animara, pero solo te lo digo porque sé como te sientes, a pesar que nuestras vidas fueron diferentes, pero sentimos el mismo dolor del rechazo de la sociedad...-dice Blaze con su misma expresión y continua- A veces las heridas son tan profundas que tardan en cicatrizarse...

Pero...tu padre él si te aceptó por como sos...en cambio el mió...-dijo Silver con la cabeza baja tratando de contener las lagrimas-

Si, pero no solo él, también mi madre estaban tan ocupados con sus responsabilidades como reyes, que se descuidaron de mí, ni si quiera puedo saber si ellos están pensando en mí o preguntándose como estoy...-contestó Blaze y su expresión de seria había cambiado con solo hablar de sus padres, se notaba que le empezaba a brillar sus ojos-

En ese instante Silver se sintió culpable por haber tocado ese tema, empezó a sentir un nudo en el pecho cuando la vio en ese estado, también trató de contener las lágrimas. Ambos intentaron ser fuertes, pero solo consiguieron esa sensación de ardor en los ojos

Creo que es hora de ir a dormir...-dijo Blaze tratando de olvidar el tema y volviendo a ser la chica seria de siempre-Aunque no soy la única que debe descansar-mirando a Silver-deberías ir antes de que tu maestro se preocupe por vos

No te preocupes, le dije que iba a entrenar solo por un tiempo-contestó con pena, el erizo albino -

Entiendo...-dijo la gata pryokinetica, se dio media vuelta y se alejaba del lugar. En ese instante ella se detuvo, y sin voltear comentó- ¨No estas solo¨ -hubo un corto silencio entre los dos y ella se despidió, sin mirar atrás- Que descanses...

Silver se quedó en silencio viendo a Blaze alejarse y se quedo pensando en lo que le dijo, solo se escucho el sonido del viento y de los pasos de la gata púrpura distanciándose del lugar

* * *

**Bueno si se preguntan quien es el maestro de silver, es un viejo mamut telekinetico que apareció en el comic de la saga de silver (cuyo nombre no me acuerdo D8 )**

**Después continuo con el capitulo 2**


End file.
